


And To Think It All Started With A Hanshake

by fanficloverme96



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/fanficloverme96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE-SHOT: Kurt thinks of the one action that leads him to where he is now. Klaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And To Think It All Started With A Hanshake

And to think it all started with a handshake.

The night was warm and sweat beaded alongside Kurt’s forehead. He shifted uncomfortably on his bed; twisting and turning in hopes to find a nice spot on the mattress to sleep. He couldn’t, though. The heat was bothering him to no end. He let out a soft moan of discomfort and turned once more.

Half-lidded hazel eyes were staring at him; their pupils still hazy with sleep. Glasz met hazel steadily. To Kurt, those eyes were not only looking at him, they were also unraveling him; trying to find out what was his problem, soothing him, comforting him.

To Kurt, those hazel eyes speak a thousand more words than Kurt could ever say out loud.

“Hey…” said a voice, hoarse from sleep. “What’s wrong?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Kurt mumbled. “It’s too hot in here,”

Kurt was greeted by silence before he heard a soft chuckle. Then, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his torso before pulling him close. Kurt felt someone kiss his forehead comfortingly and sure enough, Kurt felt his body starting to relax despite the heat.

“I hope that was meant as a compliment for me,” the voice replied, its tone playful. “Because I admit I’m quite an eye-catcher,”

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled, “Don’t let your ego get to you, Blaine,” Kurt whispered, rolling so his face was now buried in Blaine’s bare chest. He inhaled and let Blaine’s familiar scent consisting of vanilla, caramel and with a hint of cherrywood in there somewhere calm his senses. He let out a breath and snuggled in more.

“Hold me,” Kurt whispered. “Hold me until I fall asleep,”

The arms around Kurt tightened and Kurt could feel Blaine’s lips against his hair. The lips then moved to his neck before gently kissing the skin there. Kurt shivered under the touch.

“Of course,” Blaine replied softly. “You know I’ll always will,”

On the bedside table, there was a nicely framed photograph. The photo inside was rather new and it was taken from a nice angle. It showed Kurt and Blaine, both in their tuxedoes, looking into each other’s eyes and simply smiling. Their hands were connected. Their noses were touching.

There was a caption engraved on the frame.

_From friends to soulmates._

_From a handshake to a kiss._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos are lovely and appreciated!


End file.
